Sailor Moon: Siblings of the Moon
by Moonchampion
Summary: Princess Serena's brother, Prince Erick must journey to Saturn before it's destroyed by Mistress Nine. However, he's unaware of the threat approaching his home


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of its original characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

****

Sailor Moon:

Siblings of the Moon Saga

Part I

__

This story takes place just before Queen Beryl and the Negaverse's attack on the Silver Palace of the Moon Kingdom.

Princess Serena gazed at the floating blue orb in the sky. For that moment everything around her disappeared as she lost herself in the sight completely. It had been almost a year ago that she met Prince Darien of Earth, but she had been in love with him since that very moment. Princess Serena regretted that she was unable to accompany her kingdom's diplomats to Earth recently because of other obligations she had to fulfill.

"Lady Serena, it is crucial that you become familiar with these various forms of diplomatic etiquette," said Nigel. Nigel was the royal tutor. It was his duty to make sure both heirs to the throne were properly schooled and trained in diplomacy. "I am certain that you will be able to accompany the diplomats on the next trip to Earth once you've mastered the etiquette."

"Yes, I'm sure that I can arrange for that," came a deep voice from the door.

"Erick!" exclaimed Princess Serena. "Oh my dear, brother, you have returned from Earth. Did you bring anything for me?"

As Prince Erick entered the room, Nigel rose and exited the room after nodding a greeting to the young prince. As Prince Erick approached his sister, his red cape floated above the ground, and the light appeared to bounce of the crescent moon on the chestplate of his armor. Once he reached her, it was obvious he was about a foot taller than she was. He extended his hand, which contained a locket with a small clear stone inside. When the locket opened it played slow, yet delightful soothing tones. Serena smiled and hugged her brother. He stared into her eyes, and then held up his index finger.

"You know, Prince Darien also sent you a gift," said Prince Erick as he revealed a single red rose form behind his cape. Serena took the rose and instantly brought it to her nose to inhale its fragrance. "The rest of his gift is outside. Why don't you take a look."

Serena slowly walked to the window and gazed out into the courtyard. Dozens of the garden's attendants were planting large bushes filled with roses along the main walkway. Serena sighed at the sight, and was ecstatic over the gift from Prince Darien. She turned to her brother and smiled again.

"Prince Darien said he would try to make it to the ball this weekend. I'm certain he's looking forward to seeing you again," stated Prince Erick.

"Your highness, please forgive this interruption, but I have a message from your fiancée, Lady Pluto," said a messenger, whom was bowing at the doorway.

Prince Erick took the message from the messenger, thanked him and dismissed him. Prince Erick opened the scroll, and Princess Serena watched his smile quickly disappear from her brother's face. Her concern began to grow as she approached her brother. He slowly lowered the scroll, and the young princess noticed an expression of shock and fear on his face.

"Oh what is it my brother?" inquired the princess. "Is Lady Pluto all right?"

"Yes, for now she is, but I must go to Saturn now," he responded. "Mistress Nine, Pharaoh Ninety's Emissary has now nearly destroyed the entire planet."

"You shouldn't concern yourself too much," said the princess, attempting to calm her brother. "Father has already left to help them. Everything will be fine."

Prince Erick looked into his sister's face and saw a glimpse of hope in here eyes. "Yes, you're right. Still, Lady Pluto has requested my presence. I very well cannot deny my future wife that. Do not worry, we will all be back in time for the ball," said Prince Erick with a half-hearted smile on his face. The prince kissed his sister on her forehead, and left her staring at the newly planted rose bushes in the garden.

Prince Erick walked down the corridor to his mother's chambers. He lightly rapped at the door before entering. He found his mother on the floor with her head on her arms across the bed, as tears and sobs of grief erupted from her. Prince Erick quickly ran to his mother and embraced her. Tears began to flow from his own eyes as he tried to comfort her.

"Mother, I promise you that I will stop Mistress Nine. She will not go unpunished for the murder of my father," proclaimed the prince.

"No, you mustn't go," pleaded Queen Serenity. "I cannot bear the pain of losing you too."

"I promise I will return, Mother. Please, stay strong for Serena's sake. We must not tell her what has happened yet. It would devastate her."

Queen Serenity nodded in agreement. Even though Serena would eventually have to be told, they knew that without both of them present to comfort her, the news could prove to be quite traumatizing for the young princess. Prince Erick arose, and gently wiped the tears from his mother's eyes with his finger. Again he reassured her of his return. The young prince then turned and left her chamber. He then headed towards his won chamber before leaving. Within the hour, Prince Erick had departed from the Moon and was on his way to Saturn, unaware that an even greater threat was approaching his home.

On planet Saturn, clouds of smoke and debris filled the air. Most of the buildings had been reduced to ruins and ashes, even as the fight raged on. There were only four warriors who stood in the way of Saturn's complete destruction. Unfortunately, these too were nearing the limits of their abilities.

"Uranus, look out!" shouted Sailor Neptune. A huge blast of negative energy crashed into the ground, inches away from Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus brought her arms up to shield her face from debris as she was tossed away by the force of the explosion. Sailor Uranus was on her stomach motionless as the dust settled around her. Sailor Neptune quickly ran to check on her fallen companion. "Uranus? Are you okay, Uranus?" asked Neptune as she helped Sailor Uranus to her feet.

Once Sailor Uranus was on her feet, Sailor Neptune noticed the anger and hatred in her eyes. Sailor Uranus began to pull away from Sailor Neptune and stand on her own. "No, I'm not all right," began Uranus, "but this tramp's about to feel a whole lot worse!" Sailor Uranus glared into the eyes of the Mistress Nine. Uranus's Determination to end the battle here and now could be seen in her eyes. "Uranus… World… Shaking!!!"

The yellow ball of energy erupted through the ground as it headed for Mistress Nine. She stood her ground, completely unconcerned about the approaching threat. She extended her hand as the attack came closer. Once the ball reached her, she began to absorb the energy. Her long, sable hair began to rise as the energy entered her body. The dark blue gown she wore was surrounded by electric crackles of energy. Mistress Nine glared at her opponents. Sailor Pluto had moved in front of the other two scouts to give them time to recover. Sailor Saturn still stood well away from the action

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" laughed Mistress Nine. "You fools! There is no way for you to stop me. If you are the strongest of all the Sailor Soldiers, the rest of the Moon Kingdom shall topple at my feet just as its king did." She then lifted her hands into the air as is she was about to summon more power. "Now, you fools will taste the fury of my wrath as I bring complete silence to this wretched kingdom."

"Moon… Sword… Slash!" boomed a voice from the distance. A golden crescent-shaped energy projectile soared through the air towards Mistress Nine. The force of the impact only knocked her back a few inches, but it ended her concentration and stream of patience.

"Who dares interrupt me in my moment of triumph?!" asked Mistress Nine, obviously upset.

"As far as I'm concerned, your 'moment of triumph' is about as short-lived as my patience," said a figure emerging from the clouds of debris and destruction. "How anyone who embodies the very essence of peace in their name can cause such destruction is beyond me." The figure emerged from the cloud. Mistress Nine saw that he was a young male. He bore the golden crescent moon on his silver battle armor, and his crimson cape floated on the winds. "Your days of terror end here and now. I am Prince Erick, Champion of the Moon Kingdom. On behalf the Moon, the Royal Family, and my father, I will punish you."

A smile begin to grow across Mistress Nine's face. "So," began she began, "the young prince has come to avenge Daddy's death. Look around you boy! I destroyed this planet single-handedly along with your father. What makes you think that you could possibly defeat me?"

The young prince could feel his anger emerging as his blood began to boil. He knew that he had to control his emotions, or the fight would be over before it had even begun. The prince held his sword before him, and drew a line in front of his feet. Then, he looked up at Mistress Nine, whom was still smiling. She was actually amused by his gesture. "You may be able to destroy this planet and the rest of the Moon Kingdom, but you will never destroy the since of hope the people who live there. As long as that exists, you will never be victorious."

"Surely, you are greatly deluded now, my dear Prince," said Mistress Nine mockingly. "Perhaps the grief over your father's death is affecting you more than you let on."

"Actually, I believe it's your ego that is giving me the advantage more than anything," Prince Erick countered. "Now!"

"Neptune… Deep… Submerge!" sounded Sailor Neptune.

"Uranus… World… Shaking!" shouted Sailor Uranus.

"Pluto… Deadly… Scream!" yelled Sailor Pluto.

"Saturn… Silence… Blaster!" screamed Sailor Saturn.

"Moon… Sword… Slash!" cried Prince Erick.

The scouts had moved in positions surrounding Mistress Nine while she boasted and bantered at Prince Erick. Positioned as they were, they had the opportunity to attack her from all sides. Mistress Nine didn't even have the chance to get her defenses up in time. All of the warriors' attacks went soaring towards Mistress Nine. Each blow landed simultaneously sending Mistress Nine to her knees. Her gown seemed to be clinging to her body only by threads, and her hair hung over her eyes as she held herself. Mistress Nine lifted her hand begging the scouts and their leader for mercy. 

"Please, your highness, I beg of you spare me," pleaded Mistress Nine.

"You have the nerve to ask me for mercy after what you have done! You destroyed an entire planet, millions of lives and killed my father! And yet you have the nerve to ask for mercy!" scolded Prince Erick. "Did you grant the people whose lives you stole mercy. No, you watched them scream in agony as you stole each and every one of those lives."

A hand appeared on Prince Erick's shoulder. He turned to see the hand of his fiancée. Prince Erick took a few steps away from Mistress Nine and turned his back. After taking a few moments to calm himself he returned to the fallen enemy. "Mistress Nine, as a representative of the Royal Family of the Moon Kingdom, I condemn you to stand trial before the Silver Judiciary for the acts of war you have committed against the Moon Kingdom," stated Prince Erick. "Sailor Saturn, secure the prisoner."

Sailor Saturn moved towards Mistress Nine with her scythe held out before her. Suddenly, Sailor Neptune noticed a smile appear on the face of the prisoner. "No, wait! Saturn, Look out!" It was too late. Mistress Nine had used her last bit of power to possess the body of Sailor Saturn. She grabbed Sailor Saturn's leg and bolts of black lightning surrounded both of them. Sailor Saturn shrieked in agony as her body was being invaded by this foreign entity. Saturn's eyes went completely black, as Mistress Nine's body started to disappear.

The remaining figure began to stand up. It was Sailor Saturn, yet her eyes were still completely black. An evil grin began to appear on her face as she gazed at her one-time allies. She then looked at the scythe in her hands and began to study it. Occasionally she would whirl it around as if she were becoming familiar with the weapon. Prince Erick took a few steps closer to her.

"Saturn?" said the young prince. "Saturn, are you all right?"

Sailor Saturn's eyes quickly returned to Prince Erick. She extended the scythe, so that its blade was inches from the prince's throat. The prince stopped immediately, but never took his eyes off of Sailor Saturn. The other three scouts tried to move forward, but Prince Erick motioned for them to stop with his hands. "Sailor Saturn, why are you doing this?" asked Prince Erick.

The grin slowly evolved into a chuckle, as Sailor Saturn's shoulders began to bounce slightly. "I am Sailor Saturn, no longer," she said, but not in Saturn's voice. It was Mistress Nine's voice. "You may now refer to me as the Sovereign of Silence."

"What have you done with, Sailor Saturn?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"She is still within me, but now she is merely my tool. She is my Sailor Scout of Destruction," replied the Sovereign. "Now, your highness, yield your kingdom to Pharaoh Ninety, and I may consider sparing your lives. So, that you can serve us as our slaves."

"I'm sorry, Sovereign, but surrendering is not an option!" said Prince Erick. He quickly swung the Moon Sword up to deflect the scythe away from his face. Prince Erick leaped backwards into the air, flipped and landed on his feet. Sailors Uranus and Neptune were on his left and Sailor Pluto was on his right with her Garnet Rod extended. "Now, release Sailor Saturn!"

The Sovereign of Silence extended her arms into the air. Crackles of dark energy began to flow to the scythe as if it were a lightning rod. Prince Erick and the Sailor Scouts continued to watch in awe, for they knew what was about to happen.

"Erick, she's attempting to destroy the planet! What can we do?!" shouted Sailor Pluto over the roaring winds.

"We don't have enough time to stop her, she's almost collected enough energy!" Sailor Neptune yelled.

"Pluto, aim your staff at the giant ball of energy over her head!" commanded Prince Erick. He turned to see the expression of disbelief on her face. He grabbed her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. Then, he whispered, "Trust me."

Sailor Pluto aimed her staff for the growing ball of dark energy above the Sovereign of silence. "Powers of the planet, Pluto, I call upon your aid to stop this dark, evil force. Pluto… Deadly… Scream!" The violet ball of energy erupted from her Garnet Rod. As it moved away from the rod, it began to grow. Finally, it struck the dark ball of energy above them, and exploded. After the explosion there was nothing left. Everything was calm.

Suddenly, a small spiral began to form where the energies had collided. The spiral began to grow, and as it did, it began to act as a vacuum. The spiral began to pull the Sovereign of Silence into it. She tried to resist, but she had used too much of her power creating to giant ball of dark energy. The Sovereign eventually lost her footing and was sucked up into the vacuum. The four remaining warriors watched in horror as she disappeared into the spiral of energy.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"The collision of the energies created a vertex, a time vertex," explained Sailor Pluto.

"A time vertex?" asked Prince Erick confused. "The only way a time vertex could have opened here would be if a lot of chronol energy had ionized the air. However, no one else is here on the planet except for us."

"Then, where could it have come from?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"I don't know, but I want you and Sailor Uranus to follow the Sovereign through the spiral. Sailor Pluto will find you and bring you back once you have completed your mission. Under no circumstances are you to let the Sovereign of Silence succeed. Even if it means the destruction of Sailor Saturn. Do you both understand?" said Prince Erick. The other two scouts nodded reluctantly. They both understood how important it was for them to succeed, even if it meant the death of their friend. "Now, go quickly before the spiral portal collapses."

Sailor Uranus and Neptune leaped into the spiral as it closed behind them. Sailor Pluto and Prince Erick stood alone on the devastated planet. He took her hand and held it tightly, not wanting to lose anything else. Suddenly, Prince Erick fell to his knees and grabbed his chest. The pain was so great. Then, it slowly started to subside. He looked up into the eyes of his fiancée. "Pluto, something is terribly wrong back at home on the moon. It's Serena."

"What, my love. What is wrong with, Serena?" she asked.

"I can't… feel her anymore," he responded.

The couple quickly gathered themselves and prepared to return to the moon, where destruction had found its victims.

Prince Erick and Sailor Pluto stared at the ruins of the Silver Palace. Many of the walls had fallen, columns lay across the ground and there were no ceilings. All that remained were ruins. The couple saw no sight of any life. It seemed like the entire moon had not been inhabited for ages. Prince Erick continued to examine the damage of his home. He couldn't believe that all of this destruction had been caused in such little time. Nevertheless, his main concern was finding his family.

While on Saturn, Prince Erick had lost contact with his sister, Serena. Since she was born, there had always been a special rapport that connected them. They were always able to sense when the other was in danger. For brief moment on Saturn, Erick had that feeling. Then, he felt nothing. Yet, here he was on the moon, and his sister was nowhere to be found.

"Serena!" Prince Erick called. "Where are you? Mother?"

"My love, what could have caused this?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"I don't know, but…" began Prince Erick. His sentence trailed off once his eyes fell upon the sight before him. Queen Serenity lay on the ground; her head only propped slightly by some large fallen debris. Prince Erick and Sailor Pluto quickly ran to aid the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Erick kneeled next to his mother, rested her head on his arm and held her hand in his. He began to tremble slightly and tears began to form before his eyes. "M-Mother? W-What happened here?" he asked.

Queen Serenity struggled to take a breath before she spoke. "B-B-Beryl… of N-Negaverse… attacked. D-Destroyed… everything. H-Had… n-no… choice." Queen Serenity was nearly exhausted. She was so weak and fragile now, but Prince Erick had to find out what had happened to the people of the Moon Kingdom. He had to find out what happened to his sister, Serena.

"Mother? Where's Serena? What happened to the Sailor Scouts?" he asked.

"G-Gone. All… gone. Sent… them… t-to f-future… on Earth."

"If she sent them to Earth, then the Sovereign of Silence is headed there also," stated Sailor Pluto. "What are we going to do now, my love?"

"I've go to help my mother first. After that, we will deal with everything else," he replied.

"N-No. Find… y-your… s-sister. P-Protect her," she struggled. "Always… stay… together." After those words, Queen Serenity's eyes closed and did not open again. Her lungs did not draw another breath. No other words escaped her lips. In the security of her son's arms, Queen Serenity passed away. Prince Erick squeezed is mother close to his heart one final time. Then, he laid her body to rest.

"Farewell, Mother. I love you," said the young prince. "I swear to you that I will carry out you last wishes. I will find Serena. No matter what it costs me." The young prince rose to his feet and walked next towards his fiancé, Sailor Pluto. "Lady Pluto, you are also the Guardian of the Gate of Time. I need to go wherever my sister is."

"Erick, there's something you should know," began Pluto. "If you go through with this, I will not be able to bring you back to this time. You will have to live your life on that Earth, as a mortal. You will have a limited memory of your current life. You may even…"

"'I may even' what?" he asked.

"You may even forget about us," she said. Tears began to rush to her eyes. She turned to face the blue orb. Prince Erick placed his hands on Sailor Pluto's arms. He began to rub them up and down, massaging them. Then, he gently turned Pluto around and stared into her eyes. "Listen to me, Pluto. I love you, and I don't want you to doubt that.

"I believe that true love will always finds a way to exist. If our love is true, and if we are destined to be together, then our hearts will find one each other. No matter how long it takes, and no matter how many lifetimes we have to live, we will be together."

Sailor Pluto continued to stare into his eyes. Finally, a smile began to appear on her face. She turned away from him, and extended the Garnet Rod. The crimson energy erupted from her rod and another time portal appeared in front of them. Prince Erick moved beside his fiancé, and then turned to face her. "I will see you in the future, my Prince."

Prince Erick leaned forward and tilted his head down until his lips met hers. He held a strand of her long dark hair in his hands until their lips parted. "Farewell, my love. Until we meet again," said the prince as he slowly backed into the portal and disappeared.

As the portal disappeared, Sailor Pluto allowed her head to fall into her hands. The love of her life had just disappeared before her eyes. Although she knew it was necessary, the pain was still great. She looked up once again at the blue orb in the sky called Earth. Someday, they would be reunited. It was only a matter of time. Sailor Pluto extended the Garnet Rod again, and watched another portal open. She walked through it to the Gate of Time, where she would wait for their hearts to find each other once again.


End file.
